Break My Heart
by Rabasta
Summary: Remus Lupin wusste immer, dass Sirius Black sein Herz brechen würde. ÜBERSETZUNG.


Herzlichen Dank an **Cobalt Violet**, welche mir erlaubt hat, ihre schöne Geschichte zu übersetzen.  
Das Original ist auch unter meinen Favoriten zu finden.

* * *

**Break My Heart**

* * *

Remus Lupin wusste immer, dass Sirius Black sein Herz brechen würde.

Er hatte es gewusst, als Sirius ihn im Zug zum ersten Mal angesehen hatte: ein dunkelhaariger, ungestümer Junge von elf Jahren mit stechenden grauen Augen und einem großen, lächelnden Mund. Er schien Remus wie ein Engel zu sein – hübsch, liebevoll, aber reserviert, unkalkulierbar und auf gewisse Weise kalt. Er hatte beobachtet, wie Sirius auf den Sitz neben James geklettert war, ganz Ellenbogen und herumfuchtelnde Gliedmaßen, überhaupt keine Bewegungen, die man von einem Jungen erwartet hätte, der Anmut und Eleganz beinahe ausstrahlte.

_Hallo_, hatte Sirius gesagt und dabei unter schwarzem Haar hervorgelugt, das geradezu künstlerisch um sein Gesicht fiel, _ich bin Sirius. In welches Haus, denkt ihr, kommen wir alle? _

Remus Lupin wusste immer, dass Sirius Black sein Herz brechen würde.

Er hatte es im vierten Jahr gewusst, als er Sirius ausmachte, der mit seiner letzten Freundin aus einem der Gewächshäuser der Schule auftauchte. Es schien Remus dann, als er sie zum Schloss zurück gehen sah und wie sie dabei Berührungen austauschten und gelegentlich einen Kuss, als ob eine gigantische Faust sein Herz zerdrücken würde, so dass das Atmen schmerzhaft war. Er hatte sich um Atem ringend abgewendet und verzweifelt versucht herauszufinden, warum er laut losheulen wollte.

Remus Lupin wusste immer, dass Sirius Black sein Herz brechen würde.

Er hatte es sogar gewusst, als Sirius auf seine Hände gestarrt hatte, den Kopf gesenkt, so dass ein Vorhang schwarzen Haares sein schönes, blasses Gesicht versteckt hatte. Sirius hatte es vermieden ihn anzusehen, als er sanft sprach, zögernd, und blieb dabei, bis er fertig war und die Stille dehnte sich unerträglich, so dass Remus die Hand ausstreckte und sanft Sirius Kopf berührte. Sein Körper hatte gezittert, aber er hatte es geschafft, dass seine Finger ruhig blieben, als er Sirius aufblicken sah. Überraschung und Unsicherheit zeichneten sein Gesicht. Dann hatte sich ein freudiges, hemmungsloses Grinsen darauf breit gemacht und Sirius hatte ihn mit blitzenden Sternenaugen angesehen und diese drei Worte geformt.

_Ich liebe dich. _

Remus Lupin wusste immer, dass Sirius Black sein Herz brechen würde.

Er hatte es gewusst, als James in der Nacht nach Vollmond neben seinem Bett aufgetaucht war, mit einem Gesicht voller Bedauern. _Es gab einen... Unfall_, hatte er gesagt und war Remus Blick ausgewichen. Remus hatte nicht mehr als das gebraucht. Er hatte es gewusst. Sirius, alles lief auf Sirius hinaus, der, trotz allem, weiterhin Remus Herz besaß. Er hatte die Wahrheit eine Zeit lang nicht hinnehmen wollen: Snape, die Weide, Sirius... doch das alles machte auf schreckliche, perverse Art Sinn und er brauchte den besten Teil eines Jahres um Sirius zu vergeben.

Remus Lupin wusste immer, dass Sirius Black sein Herz brechen würde.

Er hatte es sogar gewusst, als er nach der Schule bei Sirius einzog. _Komm mit mir_, hatte Sirius gegen seinen Mund gemurmelt, als sie im heißen Sonnenschein eines frühen Morgens lagen. _Lebe mit mir, Moony. Du wirst es nicht bereuen, ich schwöre es._ Wie ein Idiot hatte Remus ihm geglaubt. Er hatte seine Bücher gepackt, seine Klamotten, sein ganzes Leben und es mit ihm selbst in Sirius Wohnung gebracht. ‚_Keine Reue'_, hatte er zu dieser Zeit gedacht. Es war unerlässlich für den Moment zu leben und sich keine Sorgen über die Konsequenzen zu machen, die im Morgen lauerten. Sirius war dort und er war zufrieden damit und ausschließlich damit.

Remus Lupin wusste immer, dass Sirius Black sein Herz brechen würde.

Er hatte es gewusst, als Albus Dumbledore eines regnerischen Morgens an seiner Türschwelle erschien und auf den Teppich tropfte, den Sirius vor nicht einmal sechs Monaten aus Persien mitgebracht hatte. Er hatte gemerkt, dass er keine andere Wahl hatte, als den Mann hereinzulassen und die Neuigkeiten waren mit Schock empfangen worden, der ihn betäubte und sich von seinem Herzen aus verbreitete – er strahlte nach draußen bis sein ganzes Sein kalt und unnahbar war. Sirius war ein Verräter. Er war blind, das nicht gesehen zu haben, aber sein untreues Herz hatte Sirius Unvollkommenheit aufgedeckt – für Remus war er perfekt und die Möglichkeit dieser Seite an Sirius war ihm nicht wirklich gekommen. Er hasste und liebte ihn gleichzeitig.

Remus Lupin wusste immer, dass Sirius Black sein Herz brechen würde.

Er hatte es an dem Morgen gewusst, als er den Tagespropheten von seiner Türmatte aufhob, nur um Sirius zu entdecken, der ihn anstarrte. Er war diesen Tag wie betäubt durch das Haus gelaufen, halb angsterfüllt, halb hatte er den Brief von Dumbledore erwartet, der ihn abends per Post erreichte. Er bot ihm eine Stelle als Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Küste an. Er nahm bereitwillig an, trotz der offensichtlichen Folgerung, die diesem großzügigen Angebot zu Grunde lag – dass ihm nicht vollkommen getraut werden konnte, Sirius nicht zu helfen, jetzt, da er aus Askaban ausgebrochen war. _Alte Gewohnheiten_, hatte Dumbledore geschrieben, _und alte Lieben sterben nur schwer._

Remus Lupin wusste immer, dass Sirius Black sein Herz brechen würde.

Er hatte es gewusst, als Sirius ihn vom Boden der Heulen Hütte aus anstarrte. Er war dünn wie ein Skelett, seine Kleidung bestand aus Lumpen und war geflickt, sein langes schwarzes Haar starrte vor Dreck und Staub, doch er erschien Remus so gänzlich _lebendig_, so vollkommen _Sirius_, dass er mit einem Mal erkannte, warum Dumbledore dafür gesorgt hatte, dass er in Hogwarts blieb. Sirius war nicht nur seine Liebe, sondern auch seine Besessenheit und als Remus ihn für eine heftige, verzweifelte Umarmung hochzog, hatte er gespürt, wie Sirius Hände krampfhaft seine Roben umklammerten – ebenso verzweifelt ihn zu halten, wie er es war, den Ausgebrochenen zu halten.

Remus Lupin wusste immer, dass Sirius Black sein Herz brechen würde.

Er hatte es gewusst, als es eines Nachts im Juni an der Tür klingelte. Er hatte sein Buch weggelegt und die Türe geöffnet, nur um einen vertrauten Hund auf der Treppe sitzend vorzufinden. Er hatte innegehalten, ihn einen Moment angestarrt und Padfoots Anblick eingesaugt, bevor er zurückgetreten war und Sirius ohne einen weiteren Gedanken Zutritt zu seinem Allerheiligsten gewährt hatte. Mit offenem Haus und offenem Herzen hatte er Tee und Sandwiches zubereitet, weil er Sirius wilden Appetit kannte. Sirius hatte ihn beobachtet und den dampfenden Tee aus der Tasse getrunken und nicht einmal gezuckt, als die heiße Flüssigkeit zweifellos seine Zunge und seinen Rachen verbrannte. Später war Remus Tee beiseite geschoben worden, wo er schnell kalt wurde, als Remus oben neben Sirius im Bett lag und dessen Alpträume besänftigte und geduldig die fortbestehenden Schatten von Askaban verjagte.

Remus Lupin wusste immer, dass Sirius Black sein Herz brechen würde.

Er hatte es gewusst, als sie in den Grimmauld Place eingezogen waren. Er hatte voller Verzweiflung beobachtet, wie Sirius sich mit dem Haus bekannt machte, aus dem er in seiner Kindheit davongelaufen war. Er hatte sich geduldig gefügt und Sirius Klagen gelauscht, über den Staub, die Spinnen, Kreacher, die Spinnen, das Portrait seiner Mutter, die Spinnen, das menschenfressende Geschirr... und die Spinnen. Sie hatten beide gelacht, als Sirius eines Nachmittags eine alte Schürze entdeckt und darauf bestanden hatte, sie den Rest des Tages zu tragen, während sie den Brunnen sauber machten, den Zauberstab in der einen Hand, den Staubwedel in der anderen. Remus hatte es geschafft einen Witz über die ‚Hausmädchen-Montur' zu machen, bevor Sirius den Staubwedel nach ihm schmiss und rasch Vergeltung durch den Scheuerlappen zu spüren bekam. Was darauf gefolgt war, war ein Putzmittel-Krieg, der in einer atemberaubenden, wilden Flucht in eines der saubereren Badezimmer endete.

Remus Lupin wusste immer, dass Sirius Black sein Herz brechen würde.

Er hatte es gewusst, als er zusah, wie Sirius wiedergefundene Liebe für das Leben langsam unter der nie endenden Spannung verblasste und dahinschwand, die durch das Leben in dem Haus, das er wie die Pest hasste, entstand. Er ignorierte die mitfühlenden Blicke der anderen Ordensmitgliedern, die offensichtlich dachten, er ließe sich Sirius Launen nur wegen ihrer Freundschaft gefallen, und er vergewisserte sich, dass der Feuerwhiskey versteckt war, bevor er an eine andere Arbeit ging. Es war nicht so, dass er Sirius nicht vertraute – er tat es – aber er wusste, was Depressionen aus einem Mann machen konnten und wie der Alkoholkonsum letzten Endes anfängt wie ein unglaublich verlockender Weg auszusehen, seine Probleme zu lösen.

Wann immer er zurückkam, küsste Sirius ihn, als ob es das erste und das letzte Mal wäre.

_Dankbar_, sagte eine kleine, erfreute, trügerische Stimme im letzten Winkel von Remus Gedanken.

Remus Lupin wusste immer, dass Sirius Black sein Herz brechen würde.

Er weiß, dass Sirius tot ist. Es ist offensichtlich durch das plötzliche, erschreckende, Sirius-förmige Loch in seinem Leben und die Art, wie sein Geruch in den Kissen hängt, auf denen er nicht länger schlafen wird. Remus Hirn erzählt ihm die Tatsachen, bei denen sich sein Herz weigert, sie zu akzeptieren. Er besteht weiterhin, lediglich weil es nötig ist, dass er es tut, und er kann die selbe Betäubung durch ihn kriechen fühlen, die er erlebte, als Sirius wegen dem Mord an Lily und James eingesperrt war. _Es ist ein Schock_, murmeln sich die anderen Ordensmitglieder einander zu, _er hat seinen teuersten Freund verloren. Letzten Endes wird er es schaffen._ Nur Tonks beobachtet ihn mit Augen, die zu alt für ihr junges Gesicht sind – Augen, die ein gewisses Maß an Verstehen besitzen. Sie bemerkt die Art, wie Remus sich in seine Arbeit stürzt – versucht, zu ignorieren, was geschehen ist.

Sie findet ihn, ungefähr drei Wochen nach Sirius Tod, wie er aus einem der obersten Fenster von Grimmauld Place starrt, Blutspuren glänzen auf seinen Händen. Eine zerschmissene Vase liegt daneben und er zittert, als er die Stirn gegen das Glas lehnt. Ohne ein Wort legt sie einen Arm um seine Schultern und führt ihn zurück nach unten.

Remus Lupin wusste immer, dass Sirius Black sein Herz brechen würde.

Er dachte nur nie, dass es „so" sein würde.


End file.
